Known styluses include a tip that interacts with user devices, such as tablets, smartphones, and/or any other computing device including a touchscreen. For example, when the tip is proximate to a digitizer sensor of a touchscreen device, a position of the tip may be interpreted as a user command. To increase the stylus's versatility, at least some styluses include a stand-alone circuit at each tip of the stylus, such that each tip is configured to interact with a user device. Using a plurality of stand-alone circuits, however, requires additional hardware, occupies additional space, consumes additional power, or is generally more expensive than using a single stand-alone circuit. Moreover, using a plurality of stand-alone circuits may result in an unstable timing between the circuits due to resistance-capacitance parameters, potentially resulting in latency at the user device when interacting with the stylus.